ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
K.O. vs. Fink
"K.O. vs. Fink" is the 5th episode of Season 3 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 97th episode overall. Synopsis When Fink taunts K.O. for being a momma's boy, he grapples with newfound insecurity about it.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190626cartoon54/ Plot The episode starts with Carol and K.O driving up to the plaza. Carol then hands K.O a cupcake. After Carol and K.O. part, Fink was spying on them both. She complains to Venomous how K.O sees everything with rose-colored glasses. K.O goes into Gar's Bodega and speaks to Rad and Enid. A Boxmore box falls and K.O says he can take care of it without Rad and Enid. Fink comes out and she starts making fun of K.O for being a mommy's boy while pressing the button that turns Fink into Turbo Fink. Before Fink can make the final blow on K.O, she runs out of glorbs. K.O tries to punch Fink, but she whips him with her tail and makes K.O's cupcake fall out his pocket. K.O starts thinking about asking Carol for another cupcake when he starts hallucinating about Fink teasing him about being a mommy's boy. K.O goes back into the bodega to go and get the trash, but then a can falls out of the bag. The can goes over in the sewers where Shadowy Figure tries to convince K.O into unleashing T.K.O. When K.O tells Shadowy Figure that T.K.O is "grounded" he tells K.O to send glorbs to the sewer. Fink comes back for seconds and turns into Turbo Fink again. This time, K.O lets some of his anger out on Turbo Fink and tries to get her to apologize to him but it doesn't work. Shadowy Figure tries to persuade K.O to "crank it up" with the anger and reminds him to bring glorbs to the sewer. K.O decides it's time to tell Rad and Enid what's going on and they fuel K.O's self-esteem. After talking it out, they blast Turbo Fink with a love beam. After the battle, Carol comes to pick K.O up and they rejoice. Meanwhile, Fink crashes into Venomous' office. She tells him about what happened and suggests that they should make cupcakes together. Venomous, who suddenly became tired, tells Fink to go and "play with one of her presents" and that he'll "call her" if he needs her. Fink goes to her room disappointedly and flops on her nest. Features Characters * K.O. * Fink * Carol * Professor Venomous * Enid * Radicles * Darrell * Shannon * Shadowy Figure * T.K.O. (mentioned) Trivia Continuity * K.O. mentioned how T.K.O. is "grounded" in his subconscious after the events from "TKO Rules!". * The explanation of why Professor Venomous was worn out after Fink got back was the fact that Shadowy Figure was messing around with K.O. earlier on, as in "Let's Get Shadowy", it was revealed he and Shadowy Figure are the same. ** It is also shown that Fink feels depressed when she wants to spend her time with Professor Venomous, but due to Shadowy taking over, she can't because of Venomous' drained energy and his migraine/headache. Cultural References * A sticker on the window entrance of Mr. Gar's Bodega resembles a Pokéball from the Pokémon series. * When Fink first arrives at the plaza, she says, "Bodega men, come out and play-ay!" This is a reference to the famous line, "Warriors, come out to play-ay!" from the 1979 film The Warriors. Errors * Professor Venomous' turtleneck turns into a regular shirt when he was telling Fink he was too tired. Videos KO The Momma's Boy O.K. KO! Let's Be Heroes Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:Season 3